


dance of the sugar plum fairy

by imnyoung



Series: is christmas without you even christmas at all? [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnyoung/pseuds/imnyoung
Summary: Chenle stupidly confesses to Jisung during Christmas break, expecting kisses and cuddling and cute boyfriend things. But what he gets in return are days of no communication and a stronger longing for his best friend. It doesn't help that he's spending the rest of the year in China either.Everything's just peachy.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: is christmas without you even christmas at all? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581766
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	dance of the sugar plum fairy

**Author's Note:**

> this is late but still, happy holidays to everyone!! i hope you had a great year bc there are more great years to come!!
> 
> you don't have to read the first one to understand this but most of the references are from there so... :D

Chenle doesn’t brood. He never broods. Actually, brood isn’t even a word in his dictionary, _that’s_ how much he doesn’t brood.

Chenle doesn’t believe in thinking about something that makes you sad. Why would you deliberately try and make yourself unhappy? And especially during Christmas time— why waste your time thinking about something that won’t even make you feel good and all warm inside? There’s just no point in it.

Which is why Chenle has his luggage packed neatly, conveniently placed by the entrance so he’d be able to put it into the car hassle-free, as the rest of the household trip over their feet fixing up their own luggages for the trip. It’s why Chenle is already freshly showered, hair smelling like tangerines and skin moisturized by the shea butter lotion Renjun’s mom insists him to use, while Renjun still has his hair sticking up in all sorts of weird places.

Currently, it just turned five in the morning but the house is already bustling, preparing to leave. Except Chenle, who’s already prepared.

” _You’re done?_ ” Renjun asked incredulously as he dries off his hair. He looks more awake now than he did twenty five minutes ago.

Chenle shrugs, looking smug. Usually, he’s the late riser among them, preferring to chase sleep until the last possible second, but he’s been having trouble sleeping as of late.

Renjun throws the wet towel in his direction, smiling at Chenle’s loud shriek. “That’s weird, did you eat something bad or something?” He said as he disappears into the closet. Chenle pouts, he went to Renjun’s room precisely because he wanted to chat, but once Renjun is in his closet, there’s no way you can get a decent answer out of him.

And without someone to talk to, Chenle thinks. It’s the one thing he doesn’t want to do. It’s why he’s so unlike himself— prim and prepared. It’s weird, because he didn’t consciously _think_ about thinking back then, he just catches himself in a daze and snaps out of it. It’s probably something he picked up from Jisung, since they hang out so much.

Chenle furrows his eyebrows, _’Stupid Park Jisung, I miss you already.’_ He thinks, but doesn’t admit out loud.

Hopping off of Renjun’s bed, he makes his way downstairs, checking his phone for any new messages along the way. He tries not to feel disappointed when there’s none. Chenle’s fingers hover over Jisung’s contact, hesitating. Normally, he’d call and text the younger for all the dumbest reasons, but right now, his fingers are frozen.

You see, Chenle and Jisung are sort of in a limbo right now. And it’s totally Chenle’s fault.

🌟🌟🌟

They’re laying side-by-side on Jisung’s bed, the younger with his earphones on, watching an episode of whatever drama Jaemin recommended to him while Chenle scrolls through Twitter, half-heartedly paying attention to leading man’s growing affections for his clumsy co-worker.

They’re already eight episodes in and the male lead still won’t confess. It’s making Chenle torn between being on the edge of his seat or pulling his hair out if he has to sit through yet another episode of miscommunication.

“God, why won’t he just say it? If I were him, I’d probably have exploded by now.” Chenle comments, eyeing the protagonist drop the leading lady at her apartment and leave without saying anything. Again.

Jisung hums, eyes transfixed on the screen yet not looking very invested in the show himself. “I don’t know, maybe he’s still confused about how he feels.”

Chenle deadpans. “He flirts with her every chance he gets. He literally tried to kiss her. Completely sober. Why?”

Pausing the video, Jisung turns to him. “Maybe he’s just curious? Like, he wants to try before he commits, you know?”

Chenle furrows his eyebrows as he plays with the frays of Jisung’s pillow, a frown setting on his lips. “Well, that’s an asshole move. That means he was leading her on. Still is.”

“It is?” Jisung asks, pursing his lips. There’s a moment where Chenle gives the younger a moment to think, because Jisung just works like that. “I mean, is it? Think about it like this: if, hypothetically, I thought about kissing you, would that mean that I want to be with you or am I just curious, like any teenager would be?”

Chenle head snaps up to look at him. He pales, rendered speechless by Jisung’s wild train of thought. God, what is going on in his head? Chenle doesn’t even know where to start answering.

But of course, because he’s Chenle, he’s gonna ask what he’s curious about the most. Proving a point can come later.

“Wait, wait, back up. Have you, thought about kissing. Me?” Chenle pauses, nearly choking just to get the K-word out from his tongue.

Because two weeks ago, Jisung really looked like he was about to kiss him. They were with Renjun and Donghyuck, enjoying some employee discounted cake when Jisung starts leaning into his space suddenly, making Chenle freeze up in his seat. The younger stops abruptly, maybe a hair’s width away from their noses touching, wiping chocolate from his lips with his thumb and _licking it from his finger_ before sitting back properly. Chenle was bewildered, to say the least, and it even made Donghyuck shut up and stare for a while. Jisung acts nonchalantly, but everyone notices the way the youngest can’t keep his eyes away from Chenle’s lips that day.

Jisung doesn’t answer, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. “Uh... Well— I...” He stutters, and really _stutters_. Jisung is an awkward boy— everyone knows that— but the amount of pauses he takes makes Chenle a little worried that he might have broken his best friend. “Don’t get weirded out, okay?”

Chenle raises an eyebrow.

“…Maybe?” He says, tone as if he isn’t sure himself. “Maybe I did.”

Oh my god. That’s it, the cue! Jisung likes him back!

Jisung shrugs, “I mean, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t think it once, right?”

Chenle’s delight dies down. He seriously wonders what is going on in Jisung’s head. He’s pretty sure that’s not how it works.

But still, the older of the two gets a sudden surge of confidence, giddy from Jisung’s unexpected confession. “Well, do you want to know?”

Jisung’s eyes widen, “What?”

_‘What is Jisung so surprised for?’_ Chenle thinks. He’s pretty sure this was the direction the conversation was going.

“Don’t you want to?”

Jisung backtracks, hands fisting into his bedsheets. “I— I only said I thought about it, I was only curious.”

What in the world is Jisung on about? “Wait, don’t you like me? Isn’t that why?”

“Wha— Chenle, I don’t—“ Jisung puts a hand up, mind reeling. He looks up slowly, eyebrows knit in realization. “Wait, do _you_ like me?”

Chenle's mouth drops open in disbelief. He throws his hands up in frustration. “Well, yeah, dumbass! Would I be asking you to kiss me if I didn’t?”

“I was just curious! I didn’t know! I swear I didn’t!”

Dumbfounded, Chenle slumps back into Jisung's bed. What does it mean when your best friend tells you that he sometimes thinks of what it’d be like to kiss you? Chenle knows Jisung is a curious boy and he’s all about hearing his thoughts, but just this once, Chenle wishes Jisung never told him.

“Oh.” Is all Chenle can say.

“Yeah.”

Silence.

This just took a damn weird turn. Chenle regrets a lot of things.

“I’m sorry, this is awkward, isn’t it?” Chenle says.

Jisung can't even look at him. “A bit, yeah...”

“Maybe I should go home for today.” Chenle said, not giving Jisung a chance to reply as he hastily packs his stuff. Dips in conversations happen frequently with them, but the silence right now is suffocating. Chenle doesn’t know how it feels for Jisung, but to him it feels like a bed of needles slowly sandwiching him, and if he doesn’t get out now, he’s bound to get hurt.

But Chenle doesn’t want to leave like this. He pauses at the door, one hand steadying himself by the frame. Chenle shuffles his feet, hesitating. “Hey, Park Jisung." He calls out, heart skipping a beat when their eyes meet. "Just because I like you doesn’t mean anything has changed, alright?”

Jisung looks dazed, startled that Chenle even said anything at all. He nods slowly. “Yeah, of course.”

“Good,” Chenle smiles tightly at Jisung one last time before disappearing through the door, “I’ll see you around. Bye!”

🌟🌟🌟

Yet everything has changed.

But Chenle would argue that this isn’t _entirely_ his fault, since Jisung is so damn confusing all the time. Yeah, Jisung doesn’t know about Chenle’s not-so-secret affections for him, and yeah, Chenle hasn’t told him yet but Jisung keeps sending so much mixed signals, it’s making Chenle feel dizzy from whiplash.

Exhibit A: Chenle once told Jisung that he doesn’t like people touching his hair, especially when they card through them. It’s fine if they just want to fix a stray strand or something, but even then, he’d duck away and do it himself. Chenle _specifically_ told him that it feels like a gesture that’s too intimate for friends. Then, the next following week, Jisung starts carding through his hair when they were cuddling after school— watching another movie— like he’s been doing it for the past five years.

And of course, Chenle doesn’t shy away from it. After all, it’s _Jisung._

Exhibit B: Chenle recently developed a hobby for archery. Though he’s swamped with piano lessons and composing music, he always tries to practice with Jeno and Jaemin who roped him into archery in the first place. He meets one of the olders’ friends there. His name is Felix, and just like Chenle, he’s pretty much obsessed with games. Naturally, they got closer and spent a lot of time playing together. Then, Jisung started acting all bratty and pouty and indignant for no apparent reason. When Chenle confronted him, Jisung frankly tells him that he’s _jealous_ that Chenle is spending more time with his new friend than with him (which, by the way, is in no way true!)

Chenle won’t deny that he had butterflies from it. The way Jisung becomes possessive of him, whether as a friend or something else, still makes his cheeks redden.

Chenle could go on until Exhibit Z, but the point is, Jisung has been acting like he likes him back or at the very least, is showing some interest in him.

He was skeptical at first; maybe he’s wishfully thinking, common sense fogged by Chenle’s attraction for the younger but he asked around (and by ‘asked around’ he really means Renjun and Jeno) and they told him that he wasn’t seeing things. Then they proceeded to try and prove their point, which only ended with Chenle embarrassed as hell along with a stronger feeling of affection for his best friend. 

But yes, Chenle did act brashly. That is completely on him. Renjun did tell him to just outright ask him if Jisung likes him back or maybe confess, and Chenle tried, he really did; he just always chickens out in the end.

He doesn’t know what compelled him to ask that day. It must have been something in the way he was still composing one of his piano pieces, one with a particularly sweet melody that wasn’t his preferred style. It made him softer, more malleable to his emotions. It turned him into an idealist— a romanticist.

Because Jisung always had soft hair that Chenle wanted to run his hands through. He always had that cute, button nose that would scrunch up from time to time. He always had those curious, starry eyes that would follow his every movement, along with a matching gummy smile that never fails to fill Chenle with mirth. He’s always had all of those, Chenle never stopped noticing.

So Chenle blames the piano, too.

Chenle plops himself down on the piano stool, staring harshly at Jisung’s contact, as if the words would type themselves and magically make this better.

The truth is, Chenle knows things are gonna get better. They aren’t best friends for nothing. They haven’t stood by each other’s side for almost every day for five years for nothing. He isn’t afraid this will ruin their friendship, they’ve gone through too much together for that. Chenle knows this will blow over, whatever Jisung’s reaction may be, they’re gonna bounce back. They always do.

Chenle lets out a deep breath he didn’t know was holding. He knows they’ll be alright but he doesn’t want to make the younger uncomfortable. Perhaps… it was too heavy of a bombshell to drop on Jisung and the slightest movement might scare him away longer.

Jisung is a sensitive person, okay.

Glancing at the small digital clock on his phone, he takes another breath. He’s only got an hour before they leave for the airport. At this hour, Jisung is probably still asleep, so he thinks he’ll send a message now, so that when Jisung wakes up, he’ll be long into their flight to China.

Chenle gathers all of his wits and bravado into his fingertips, _“merry christmas, sungie! see ya around :D”,_ he types, erasing and typing and erasing and typing until he gets tired of his own back-and-forth, settling on sending a simple and playful greeting, but hopefully sincere enough to show that he’s over it.

He doesn’t want to think about it any further, because soon enough, he’ll regret sending it and delete the message, and he doesn’t want to go through his indecisiveness again. Chenle turns his phone off, placing it on top of the piano where he can only reach when he stands.

Playing the piano is the one thing Chenle does to take his mind off things. He doesn’t have to think about anything else while playing because he’s too busy reading the notes to do so. Unless you have the piece memorised pat-down, that is.

Chenle huffs, he knows he said that he doesn’t want to think about Jisung right now, but his fingers start playing Tchaikovsky’s Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy anyway. It wistfully reminds him of Jisung, who dances like youth personified, carefree yet sharp, lazy yet precise— nothing short of magical. It reminds him of all the dusks spent in the small room Chenle uses for his piano lessons, Jisung sprawled beside his stool as he perfects this piece. It reminds him of Jisung who brought sugar plums to school the next day because he craved for it as Chenle hit the keys.

Sugar plums remind him of Jisung, too. Sweet and hard to crack, unassuming and sometimes, misleading. Chenle laughs at his own comparison, starting to play the tune livelier. A confection to best have in during Christmas, and Chenle can’t imagine spending the holidays away from the person he’s come to know as his home.

Don’t get him wrong, China is his real home, but South Korea is really where he sees himself in. Something drew him here, to now. _Something_ made him want to study here in the first place, despite his family’s protests. Now, Chenle doesn’t believe in fate or destiny or any of that stuff but _this_ is where he really wants to be, and if he’s met someone who made him _need_ to stay here, then that’s just an added bonus.

“Lele, are you okay?” Renjun asks, hauling his luggage down the stairs with much difficulty. It hits the ground with a painful thud. “You’ve been playing that piece like a madman for nearly fifteen minutes already.”

The piano fades and Chenle is brought back to reality. He places his hands on his lap, willing his thoughts to calm down. “Are we going now?”

Renjun walks over to where he is, wheels dragging on the slightly uneven wooden floor. “We’re about to. Papa said to put the bags in the car.” He fishes the keys from his pocket, dangling them in front of Chenle.

Chenle closes the lid to the piano and does as he is told. He has to run to catch up to Renjun’s pace. He doesn’t forget to wear the scarf Renjun knitted him when they were still children. It still drowns him in lilac threads, despite having growing into it; it’s worn and frayed in some edges, you can barely understand his name written at the bottom but Chenle treasures it all the same. After all, he wears this for every Christmas, without fail.

It’s still dark out, the sun barely grazing the sky, coloring it in hues of pink and blue. It’s as cold as he expected, and he draws the scarf closer to his nose to avoid getting a cold. It’s quiet too, most people still asleep at this time of the day, so the roll of their luggages against the pavement is quite loud compared to the soft chirping of the birds.

Renjun’s already hauling his bags in the open trunk of their family’s car, smoke forming from his exertion. Chenle doesn’t rush to help him.

“Hey, you’re still wearing that?” Renjun tugs on the scarf, not bothering to help Chenle with his bags either. “That’s so old, maybe it’s time for a new one.”

Forgoing his task, Chenle’s hands come up defensively to protect his scarf’s dignity. “No! This is irreplaceable, you know that.”

Renjun rolls his eyes, “Just saying, I can probably spell your name right this time.”

Chenle stubbornly shakes his head. This scarf is important to him. It’s the same scarf Chenle received before Renjun told him that they were moving to Korea for good. He wore this scarf missing his best friend every Christmas before they reunited three years later. Even until now he refuses to let go of his small tradition, afraid something will go wrong.

“It’s not gonna be the same.” Chenle sighs, not flinching at the loud clang of metal as Renjun closes the trunk.

They’re walking back together, mindlessly talking about how excited they are to have some hotpot in China (despite having had hotpot the day before) when there’s suddenly noise (that isn’t them) disrupting the peace of the morning.

“Chenle, wait!” Jisung yells over the mechanical clicking of his bike. Both of them turn to look, surprised at the youngest’s sudden appearance. He’s coming at a fast pace, speeding dangerously towards them.

“Winter fight is over?” Renjun teases Chenle under his breath, which the younger Chinese punches his arm for.

Jisung hops off his bike, letting it crash against the sidewalk sloppily. His hair is still messy from sleep, his eyes are swollen from being woken up at such an early hour, and his hoodie is on backwards. Chenle feels his heart swell.

“Jisung! What are you doing out? It’s still curfew for you!” Chenle scolds as Jisung runs to them, panting slightly.

“Yeah. I had to sneak out.” Jisung replies, stopping in front of Chenle.

It’s silent between them. Chenle is still bewildered that Jisung is actually here and Jisung looks distracted staring at him.

“So? Why are you here, Jisung?” Renjun asks, breaking whatever trance the two were in.

Jisung flushes, taking a step back and looking sheepishly at his shoes. “I wanted to see you before you left.” Jisung answered quietly, gaze shooting up to Chenle’s.

God, how can he just say it like that? Doesn’t he know what others will think if he just spoke out like that? Doesn’t he know what _he’ll_ think when he says stuff like that easily?

“Oh. And hi, Renjun hyung.” Jisung greets, a beat way too late.

Renjun smirks lightly, reaching up and ruffling Jisung’s already messy hair. “Merry Christmas, Jisung. I’ll give you two some time to talk.”

Chenle doesn’t know if he wants Renjun to leave them alone. When Chenle sent that message, he was fully prepared to have this conversation next year, not thirty minutes after. But it’s too late to make him stay, Renjun rushed to get back inside, rubbing his sweater clad arms to keep him warm.

Jisung is the one who came here, but Chenle doesn’t know what for. He’s just standing there awkwardly, hands glued to his sides and eyes never leaving Chenle’s, looking expectant. The older huffs internally. Why does he have to do all the work in this relationship?

“Did I wake you?” Chenle asks first, taking in Jisung’s appearance again. He tugs on the brand tag on Jisung’s hoodie, breaking out into a small smile. He’s such a dork. “Your hoodie’s inside-out.”

Jisung doesn’t bother fixing it, “Not really. I couldn’t sleep.”

Chenle then notices the dark bags under the younger’s eyes. It makes his eyes look smaller than they usually are. “Why?”

“It’s stupid…” Jisung trails off, looking embarrassed enough to break eye contact. Chenle blinks, patiently waiting for an answer. Jisung sighs when he realizes Chenle isn’t going to drop it. “I thought you might not come back, okay?”

“What?” Chenle must have misheard. But Jisung keeps his lips sealed, glaring at him with a pout. Chenle is startled into a guffaw so loud, it must have woke his neighbors. Jisung pokes his sides in an attempt to make him stop, but Chenle just doubles over in laughter.

“Stop laughing! I was scared, alright?” Jisung whines, stomping his feet in embarrassment. “I know your parents don’t like that you’re here, and I made it all awkward last time so…”

It takes a while for Chenle’s laughter to die down into giggles, but he gets there with Jisung looking less mortified and more like himself, easygoing and confident. Just like that, they’ve reverted to themselves from two weeks ago: two best friends stuck in their own heads, living in their own bubble. It's easy like this, with Chenle laughing at Jisung's naivety, and Jisung glaring at him until he joins in on too.

“Stop watching dramas! You’re letting them get to your head.” He wipes the tears from his eyes, “I have a dream here, Jisung. I’m not gonna let my parents keep me in China.”

Averting his eyes, he adds in a more serious tone: “And as for last week, did you think I would run away because I said I like you?” Chenle searches the younger’s eyes, biting back a smile when Jisung doesn’t seem like he’s about to run away. “If anything, It’d be for sure I’m coming back _because_ I like you.”

Chenle sniffs. It’s weird, being able to say it out loud. God knows how long he’s been keeping it in.

Jisung doesn’t bother hiding his, looking pleased at Chenle’s bashfulness. “Whatever, I needed to see you, okay? I need reassurance that you’re coming back.”

Chenle groans, why is Jisung so damn stubborn? “You’re such a brat. Just trust me, okay?”

“Fine.” Jisung concedes, shoving his hands into his hoodie’s pocket and balancing on his heels. “So… what’d you do yesterday?”

“We had dinner with Jeno." Chenle pauses, excited at his realization. "Can you believe it? It _happened._ Bring your boyfriend to family dinner day just happened.” Chenle gushes. He and Jisung were placing bets on when Renjun was planning to bring Jeno home. Sadly, both of them lost, overestimating Renjun’s intentions to make Jeno meet his parents. Ever since then, they just waited for the day to come.

But Jisung just pouts, causing Chenle’s enthusiasm to dwindle. Jisung was the co-captain of this ship! What is he looking disappointed for? “Hey, what’s wrong? I thought you’d be happy!”

The younger continues pouting, nibbling on his lip. Chenle waits; It’s a habit Jisung has, he does that a lot when he wants to say something but isn’t sure if he should.

“Is it because you weren’t there? Don’t worry, you didn’t miss much, just that Jeno is disgustingly sweeter in front of Renjun’s parents.” It's a small comfort, but if it'll make Jisung stop looking so disheartened...

“No! It’s not that.” Jisung pauses, “I just— want to be invited next time, you know?” He gestures between them. Chenle doesn’t really get what the gesture means.

“…No, I don’t know. I’ll invite you next Christmas, then?” Chenle tries, but Jisung shakes his head, his eyebrows knitting together.

“No, Chenle, I mean, I want bring your boyfriend to family dinner day to happen. With me.”

Bring your boyfriend to family dinner day. With _Jisung_.

“Just you?” Chenle asks, dreading (or anticipating?) his answer.

Jisung slowly nods, lips stretched into a tight smile. His gaze bores into him, determined and hopeful.

_Just Jisung._

Chenle brings a hand up to his face, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He needs a moment.

Unfortunately, it causes Jisung to panic. He flails, unsure if he’s allowed to touch Chenle or not. “I mean, if you’d let me— You still like me, right?”

“Of course I do!” Chenle unfurls, turning back to the younger, exasperated. The wide smile on his face melts away the facade of his anger. “Just— is this really how you’re gonna ask me to be your boyfriend?” He screeches.

Jisung rubs a hand to his chin, looking thoughtful. “You don’t like it? I thought it was smooth.”

Chenle tackles him. Jisung doesn’t budge, just catches him in his embrace. “Dumbass, take me out on a date first.” He mumbles against the fabric of Jisung’s worn hoodie.

The younger hums, “Okay, I will. First thing when you get back.”

It’s warm here between Jisung’s arms, warmer than they used to be. This time, Chenle can burrow into the younger’s neck without question.

“I thought you didn’t like me back. I mean— I thought you did, but then you reacted that way so… Damnit Park Jisung, you are _so_ confusing.”

“Listen, I think I liked you _way_ before, I just didn’t know it yet.” Chenle steps back at this, looking incredulous at Jisung’s words. ”What! I did a lot of thinking this past week, okay!”

Jisung continues, looking a little pink in his cheeks. “I’m actually so embarrassing… I acted out of line so many times when I was just your friend.” This time, it’s Jisung who steps back then slaps his arm, looking petulant. “Why didn’t you say anything! I know you noticed!“

“I was enjoying it!” Chenle defends, cradling his arm as if it was broken. “It gave me a trial of boyfriend Jisung, of course I wasn’t gonna make you stop!”

“Well, at least now you’ve got the full version.” Jisung grins. Chenle melts.

“Technically, I’ll have the full version next year. But whatever.”

“Oh! Then. Um— here.” Jisung starts taking off his hoodie, revealing his old club shirt underneath. “Can I give you this?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Chenle says, unwrapping the scarf around him. Jisung’s wearing a shirt that paper thin from overuse, he can’t go home in that kind of state. Though, he makes sure to squint warningly at him. “Try to ruin this scarf and I am gonna kill you.”

“Renjun’s scarf?” Jisung asks as Chenle starts to wind it around his neck. “Are you sure? Isn’t this like super important to you?”

Chenle nods. “It is. Consider this my reassurance, so when I get back, this better be in one piece!”

Jisung laughs that airy laugh of his, adjusting the scarf so it covers up to his nose. “If it makes you feel any better, that’s my favorite hoodie. Just, you know, a little something to remember me by while we’re apart.”

“You’re so dramatic.” Chenle laughs, sound muffled by the thick fabric as he puts Jisung’s hoodie on. He already knew that, but it’s sweeter coming from Jisung’s mouth.

It’s too big on him, but Chenle always enjoyed it when he wore anything of the younger’s and it always swallowed his frame. It made him feel surrounded by his best friend.

“You’re cute.” Jisung blurts, not a trace of shame on his features.

“What! You’re cuter!”

“Chenle?” Renjun interrupts, peeking out from the front door. “We’re leaving in ten. Make sure you’ve got everything in.” He looks pointedly at Jisung. “And I mean everything. See you next year, Jisung!”

The front door closes and suddenly Jisung looks _sad_. It’s contagious. “Guess you have to go, huh?”

“Yeah.” Chenle sighs, kicking his shoes against the pavement. “We can always video call, yeah?”

Jisung perks up a little at that. “Yes, we should.”

Chenle brightens up as well, an idea popping up in his head. “Hey. Do you want your present now? I was planning to give it next year, but…”

“Oh? You got me something?” Jisung asks, looking guilty. “I didn’t get you anything yet! Just give mine next year.”

Impatiently, Chenle stomps his feet. “It’s fine, just come here!”

Jisung obeys, stepping into his space without any hesitation. Chenle doesn’t step back either. He looks up at Jisung, wide eyes taking in all of him before he goes. “Think of it as an installment, so you can get the full present next year.”

Jisung looks lost. “Okay?”

Chenle boldly reaches up, placing both palms on Jisung’s shoulder to push him down to his level, before placing a short kiss on Jisung’s cheek. It’s cold, and his lips are probably chapped, but Jisung’s hand flies up to his cheek to cradle it anyway. Chenle laughs as Jisung turns redder instead of paler, mouth perpetually open until: “I can’t have the full present now?”

Chenle playfully pushes Jisung away, before he might take up the younger’s offer. “Get home before you get caught, Jisung. You know your mom always checks on your room first.”

“Yeah— okay. I’ll just. Go.” Jisung stammers, tripping over his own feet to get to his bike. Chenle watches him go, gaze fond and in love, probably. Jisung is cute when he’s flustered, he’s clumsier and all of his bravado fades away; his ears flaming red and his giddiness refusing to be concealed.

Jisung mounts his bike, unable to resist looking one last time. He looks unwilling to get home. “Merry Christmas, Chenle.”

“Merry Christmas, Jisung! Don’t get caught, you hear me?” Chenle waves, hands hidden underneath the younger's favorite hoodie. Jisung nods, still looking dazed as he starts to pedal, smile unconsciously growing wider as he speeds back home, Chenle’s old scarf flapping right behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw [this](https://twitter.com/NCTsmtown_DREAM/status/1199968631477567488) and my mind went: what if jisung sent this to his boyfriend chenle who flew home to china for christmas????? 
> 
> but the scene didn't make it.................. sorry


End file.
